This invention relates to the field of toilet tanks and apparatus or methods to solve the problem of removing the sediment which accumulates therein. It relates particularly to a sediment removal assembly which cleans the tank out and removes the sediment during the operation of flushing the toilet.
The only relevant prior art of which the inventor is aware consists of the following United States patents which were found in a search of the files in the United States Patent and Trademark Office, where complete details of each patent are readily available:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,537 for a Flush Lever Operated Reservoir Toilet Tank Control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,279 for a Water Saver Attachment for Toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,124 for a Scale Agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,231 for a Water Heater Construction With Sediment Removal Means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,395 for a Device For Preventing. Sediment Build-Up In Gas Water Heaters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,037 for an Automatic Valve Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,057 for a Cuspidor
The toilet tank with sediment removal assembly in accordance with this invention comprises a configured tubular assembly connected at its upper end to an additional outlet water spout provided at the upper end of the intake standpipe, adjacent the conventional outlet spout which flows water through a tube to the toilet bowl. This additional spout with the tubular assembly connected thereto, flows water into and through the tubular assembly during the flushing operation of the toilet. At such time, water in the tank is also being ejected through the outlet ports provided around the periphery of an annular discharge member at the bottom of the tank into the toilet bowl in accordance with this invention, to create a current flow across the surface of the bottom wall of the tank that begins to lift and carry any sediment on the bottom of the tank. Thus, while water is beginning to flow upward through the standpipe into the tank to refill the tank to its proper level, water is also being emitted through the discharge ports around the lower portion of the standpipe. A float valve assembly opens to admit water into the standpipe and tank when the float drops with the water level as water drains out from the tank during the toilet flushing operation.
The configured tubular assembly has a vertically extending section which reaches down to lie on the bottom of the tank where it curves or bends into an elongated horizontal section that lies adjacent to the inside lower edge of the rear side wall of the tank. That elongated section then bends or curves as it approaches the facing end wall of the tank into a shorter horizontal section that lies adjacent to the inside lower edge of that end wall, and that extends in a direction toward the opposite side wall of the tank where the tubular assembly terminates in an open free end.
During the flushing operation when water flows into and through the configured tubular assembly, water is flowed in a rapid stream out from the open free end in the direction toward the opposite side wall of the tank at its intersecting corner with the end wall. This rapid flow of water along a portion of the end wall and impact of such stream with the opposite side wall starts to direct the stream in a swirling circular manner. This agitates the water at the bottom of the tank, and in conjunction with the jets of water being emitted from the discharge ports around the annular member at the lower end of the standpipe, raises the sediment from the bottom whereby it begins to be carried by the swirling stream of water as it rotates and swirls toward the drain in the bottom of the tank through which the water is being flowed from the tank to the toilet bowl during the flushing operation.
To add to the swirling circular motion, one or both of the horizontal sections of the tubular assembly are provided with a plurality of small spaced apart ports or apertures opening in the direction away from the tank walls each lies adjacent to and toward the respective opposite side and end walls. Thus, as water flows through the tubular assembly, a portion of the water is forced out through the plurality of small ports and directed across the bottom wall of the tank to further agitate and dislodge sediment on the bottom. The combined operation of the jet of water emitted from the open free end of the tubular assembly hitting the opposite side wall at the corner of the adjacent end wall to begin the swirling circular motion of the water, plus the jets of water being emitted through the small ports of the tubular sections lying along the bottom edge of one side wall and one end wall, plus the jets of water being forced through the discharge ports of the annular member at the lower end of the standpipe, create a turbulent, swirling and circular current or stream of water sufficient to dislodge sediment from the bottom of the tank and carry it to the drain outlet where it is sucked out along with the larger stream of water which is being flowed from the tank into the toilet bowl during the flushing operation.